The Suite of Bag End
by Distortion
Summary: Young Frodo has a new hobby, but it effects him more than he'd ever imagine. A story of a maturing young lad, and a piano...


Author: Distortion(Frodo, Froho, Hermione, whatever the hell else youd like to call me)  
  
Rating: G may be raised in later chapters  
  
Email:CelliBella@aol.com (Aim me please!)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, except for Frodo, cuz he lives in my closet! Tolkien actually owns everyone, but if he knew all that slash stuff, he'd be spining in his grave. Dont flame me! Flames will be used to ward off Nazgul that want my precious...................  
  
Summary:Young Frodo has a new hobby, but it effects him more than he'd ever imagine. A story of a mature young lad, and a piano.  
  
******************************** The Suite of Bag End  
Frodo sat, legs crossed, holding a book in his hands. The study of Bag End was often his hide away. He felt you could draw back to that room and read in peace, the sun shining through the bay windows. He currently sat on the windowsill, letting the sun envelope him, curling around him in wafting breezes, as he had the window open just a crack. In a distance he could hear the quiet clippings of Mr. Gamgee's clippers, and the pitter patter of his son Sam's feet, and his high pitched voice's. In fact he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Can I do tha' dad?"  
  
"Well, Im just startin' to get ya working. I don't think it'd be such a great idea."  
  
"I can do it! I know I can! Please?" Here, he dragged out the "e" sound, expressing his much wanted desire to clip. Frodo was wrought with giggles, and Mr. Gamgee gave in.  
  
"All right, but mess it up, and I'll tan ya lad!" Mr Gamgee added while he and Sam giggled.  
  
Frodo smiled and again returned to his book. It was getting interesting! The young warrior was approaching the dragons lair, and drew his knife. When he reached the lair, he saw the dragon sat on his pile of jewels, and slept lazily. The young warrior tried to be silent. He was trying to reach the precious stone the dragon had stolen from his father. The young warrior crept around the enormous pile, careful not to be too loud. He turned his gaze past the dragon, as the dragon snored and a huge gust of fire burst of his nostrils. Had the warrior been in less dire situations, he would have laughed. But how often are you with a dragon and not in a dire situation. The two seemed to go hand in hand. But as the warrior glanced down, he saw it! The jewel, within his reach. He leaned over trying not to make noise, but -alas!- he fell, and the dragon awoke. The dragon reached out and hit the warriors sword away, causing it to scratch the warriors arm. The dragon drew itself up, open its giant jaws and said "Frodo, dear, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
The site that greeted Bilbo was most interesting. Frodo lay down on his stomach on the ground, a small scratch on his arm. A feather quill lay on the ground, inches away, looking rather frazzled. A tall pillow lay above Frodo's head. Frodo was gazing at Bilbo, and patches of blush began to appear on his cheek. He grabbed the pillow and covered his head with it.  
"Frodo, did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"No, it did," came the slightly muffled reply.  
  
"Who, lad?"  
  
"Uhm, neahvaarmiiinb."  
  
"Dear, with that pillow over your head I can say a word you say. Come on out of there."  
  
Frodo refused to pull the pillow off his head. Bilbo sighed, this would be harder than planned.  
  
"Where were you this time?" He walked over to Frodo and sat next to him.  
  
"Right here. I didn't go anywhere."  
  
"Come on lad, I'm not that daft. I know you were imagining. Which is a perfectly normal thing. Now come on tell me."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"...no, you'll think it's silly." Frodo had more sense. What would Bilbo think of he was pretending to be in a dragons lair?  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"FINE! I was...in....a...."  
  
"Dragging your words out won't work."  
  
"Dragons lair! I was in a dragons lair."  
  
"Well, nothings wrong with that! I was afraid you were going to say you were with a lady of the night or something st-" Bilbo stopped as he saw the puzzled look on Frodo's face.  
  
"Nevermind lad, hows your arm?"  
  
"Its ok, just a scratch."  
  
"Well, why don't you go play outside?"  
  
"All right, 'bye" said Frodo as he leapt up and ran out of the room. But then he doubled back.  
  
"Bilbo, what's a lady of the night?"  
  
"Nevermind that, ha, uhm, go play outside!"  
  
Frodo cast one more flabbergasted glance back, before leaving the room.  
  
Bilbo stood up and shut the door after him. He put his back to the door, and thought. It was perfectly ok to imagine, but poor Frodo was so cooped up inside.  
  
"That lad needs a hobby. Fast."  
TBC.......  
  
(Please review) 


End file.
